ABSTRACT Mutation-targeted small molecular inhibitors and immune checkpoint antibodies have extended the quality and quantity of life for patients with advanced MUTBRAF melanoma. Development of combinations based on these foundational therapies should yield further survival benefits in the near future. The combo of BRAF and MEK inhibitors specifically suppresses a form of resistance driven mainly by genetic alterations that result in MAPK- reactivation and restoration of MAPK-addiction. However, this clinically validated approach to suppress BRAF inhibitor resistance does not address epigenomic and immunologic alterations that drive resistance via MAPK- redundant and CD8 T-cell-depleted tumor states. We propose to uncover combinatorial targets in advanced V600BRAF mutant melanoma by understanding MAPK inhibitor-induced epigenomic and immune-suppressive mechanisms and their interplay. We hypothesize that MAPK inhibitor-induced tumor cell-intrinsic and extrinsic adaptations, which have been linked to innate anti-PD-1 resistance, converge on the elaboration and actions of TGF?, BMP, or VEGFA in the tumor immune microenvironment. The Lo Lab has a track record of integrating analysis of clinical and experimental resistance evolution to derive translatable preclinical strategies to suppress resistance. We propose (Aim 1) to generate a landscape perspective of epigenome-directed tumor cell-intrinsic resistance evolution by comparative analysis of human melanoma cell lines, patient-derived xenografts and immune-competent murine melanoma models. This analysis seeks to identify master transcriptional factors regulating phenotypic transitions to provide insights into resistance-regulatory growth factors and signaling pathways. In Aim 2, we will test the hypothesis that MAPK inhibitors induce adaptive epigenomic and immune-suppressive processes via elaboration of specific TGF?s or BMPs. The action of these factors on the tumor cells and the tumor microenvironment will be analyzed, respectively, by characterization of cis-regulatory enhancer or super-enhancer modules involving TGF?/BMP receptor-regulated SMADs and by single-cell RNA-seq of dissociated tumors. In Aim 3, we will evaluate the efficacy and mechanisms of blocking TGF?, BMP, or VEGFA on top of the MAPKi+aPD-L1 foundation and dissect the influence of the most efficacious combination on single T-cell clonotypes and epigenetic states of activation or exhaustion. Together, these studies will advance translation of our understanding of multi-faceted resistance mechanisms into next-generation combinatorial therapies for advanced melanoma.